Revenge
by Dawnfire17
Summary: Gustclans power ever grows. Treestar will stop at nothing to keep it growing. Meanwhile, the only cat with the power to stop it was lost in battle. While Blackpaw tries to cope with the loss, complete war looms ever closer. *Sequal to Rising Trees!* R R!
1. Character Sheet

**Dawn: Hey, guys, Fire and I think you guys might just want to keep everybody straight in the upcoming chapters, so-**

**Fire: So we're releasing our character sheet to the public. It was originally in color, so sorry if it's hard to read.**

**Iceclan****:**

**Leader: **_Snowstar_. She-cat. Snowy white fur with green eyes. Usually patient and calm. She had a brother, but he died in a battle before she was a leader. Siblings: none.

**Deputy**: _Jaggedtooth_. Tom. Short brown fur with amber eyes. Unusually sharp teeth. very trustworthy and silent, but gets grouchy around kits and apprentices, especially Wetpaw. Despite his tough atmosphere, he helped cared for both his mother and brother after his father and rest of his siblings died of greencough. Father: Deceased Mother: Greeneye. Siblings: Roanfoot. Apprentice: Blackpaw.

**Medicine cat:** _Cinderleaf._ She-cat. Toritishell with grey spots in her fur. Green eyes. Firm believer in Silverclan. She may seem rather cranky, but she truely loves what she does. Mother: Cinderpelt. Father: Halfear. Siblings: Mintfoot, Otterheart. Apprentice: Leafpaw.

**Warriors:** _Shadowpelt._ Tom. Jet black fur with yellow eyes. Very ambitious, but is quick to follow orders. Some say he's biding his time until he can become deputy, but he is never harsh with Jaggedtooth. Mate: Dappleflower. Kits: Wetpaw, Blackpaw.

_Bluetail_: She-cat. Blue-gray fur with blue eyes. Fast, smart, brave. Though only a warrior for two seasons, she is very responsible. Siblings: Rainstep, Graymist. (Both deceased). Apprentice: Wetpaw.

_Torntail_: Tom. Brown fur and only half a tail. Lost it when he took on a badger kit as an apprentice. Green eyes. Grouchy. Mate: Graymist (Deceased), Kits: Oakpaw, Sparrowpaw.

_Roanfoot:_ Tom. Reddish brown fur speckled with white. Bright blue eyes. Very friendly and optimistic. Always has a joke. Though no mate, he is popular with the she-cats. Father: Deceased. Mother: Geeneye. Siblings: Jaggedtooth.

_Mintfoot_: She-cat. Gray fur with tortoiseshell paws. Amber eyes. Very outgoing and quite a pawfull. Mother: Cinderpelt. Father: Halfear. Siblings: Otterheart, Cinderleaf. Mate: none, but often seen with Roanfoot.

_Otterheart_: She-cat. Short brown fur with brown eyes. In the water every minute she can. Acts like a kit sometimes. Mother: Cinderpelt. Father: Halfear. Siblings: Cinderleaf, Mintfoot. Mate: Strongstream. Kits: Grasspaw.

_Mossear_. She-cat. Tortoiseshell with incredibly pale blue eyes. Quiet, but able to whip Jaggedtooths butt. _That _is saying something. Very slow temper. Apprentice: Sparrowpaw.

_Strongstream_: Tom. Heavyset. Stone gray fur and dark blue eyes. Strong and silent type. Siblings: Hawkeye. Mate: Otterheart. Kits: Grasspaw. Apprentice: Oakpaw.

_Rippletail:_ Tom. White-gray fur and amber eyes. Ripple-like patterns running down his tail. A timid, shy cat to strangers, but loud and boisterous around friends. Siblings: Brownear.

_Hawkeye:_ Tom. Brown tabby with piercing blue eyes. Best hunter because he has incredible eyesight. Thinks he's all that and a pile of freashkill. Siblings: Strongstream. Mate: Mousear. Kits: Stormkit, Longkit.

**Queens:** _Dappleflower_. She-cat. Brown with dark brown stripes with yellow eyes. Great at hunting, very speedy. Mate: Shadowpelt. Kits: Wetpaw, Blackpaw, Cloudkit, Sandkit, Berrykit.

_Mousear_. She-cat. Mousey brown fur with blue eyes. Hears very well due to overly-large ears. Siblings: Cloudrunner. Mate: Hawkeye. Kits: Stormkit, Longkit.

_Cloudrunner_. She-cat. White fur and strange, pale green-blue eyes. Very mysterious, not very talkative. Goes missing for days at a time. Mate: unknown. Kits: none, but expecting.

**Elders:** _Greeneye_. She-cat. Dusty brown pelt with green eyes. Very cranky and can find a reason to complain for everything. Mate: Deseased. Kits: Jaggedtooth, Roanfoot.

_Cinderpelt_: She-cat. Gray pelt with amber eyes. Sweet, kind and thoughtful. Mate: Halfear. Kits: Cinderheart, Otterheart, Mintfoot.

_Halfear_: Tom. Gray fur with black stripes. Gray-blue eyes. Loves telling the kits stories. Lost half an ear in a battle against a badger. Mate: Cinderpelt. Kits: Cinderheart, Otterheart, Mintfoot.

**Apprentices:**_ Leafpaw_. She-cat. Tortoiseshell fur with yellow eyes. Has a fear of mortally wounded or dying cats. How she got to be medicine cat apprentice, who knows. Mother: Brownear. Father: Treestar. Siblings: Treepaw. Mentor: Cinderleaf.

_Wetpaw_. Tom. (Deceased) Black fur with amber eyes. Small for his age, yet speedy. Very curious and too adventurous for his own good. Often in trouble and lands himself in some of the biggest problems in the clans. Mother: Dappleflower. Father: Shadowpelt. Siblings: Blackpaw. Mentor: Bluetail.

_Blackpaw_. She-cat. Black fur and green eyes. Follows Wetpaw on his daring schemes, though she thinks they're all hopeless. Very strong for her age. Though neither one will admit it, she and her brother would die for each other. Mother: Dappleflower. Father: Shadowpelt. Siblings: Wetpaw (deceased). Mentor: Jaggedtooth.

_Oakpaw_. Tom. Brown fur with a darker brown stripe down his back. Brown eyes. Natural born leader, level-headed. Mother: Graymist. Father: Torntail. Sibling: Sparrowpaw. Mentor: Strongstream.

_Sparrowpaw_: She-cat. Jet-black fur and bright green eyes. Loud and happy everywhere she goes. Not an excellent hunter due to her chattiness. Though she's ditsy, everybody loves her. Mother: Graymist. Father: Torntail. Siblings: Oakpaw. Mentor: Mossear.

_Grasspaw: _Tom. Tortoiseshell fur with brilliant green eyes. Youngest apprentice, but a talented hunter. He had a sister, but she drowned two days after birth. Mother: Otterheat. Father: Strongstream. Siblings: none. Mentor: Rainstep.

* * *

**Gustclan****:**

**Leader**: _Treestar_. Tom. Brown fur and green eyes. Strong and powerful. Very ambitious and pure evil. Hates Wetpaw with a burning passion. Mate: Brownear. Kits: Treepaw, Leafpaw. Mentor: Treepaw.

**Deputy**: _Cloudpelt_. white fur with a single gray patch surrounding her eye. Doesn't like Teestar, longs for peace. Siblings: Foxeye, Truestep.

**Medicine cat**: _Rosepedal_. She-cat. White and ginger-red coat and soft green eyes. Hates Treestar, but supports him, even if it is not what she wants. Siblings: Brownrock.

**Warriors**: _Lightstep_. Tom. Very small black cat with a white muzzle and belly. Blue eyes. Great hunter with a smile at the ready, always.

_Brownear_: She-cat. Black fur with brown ears. Green eyes. Used to be an Iceclan cat, but fell in love with Treestar and finally broke free of her clan in the recent battle. Siblings: Rippletail. Mate: Treestar. Kits: Treepaw, Leafpaw.

_Brownrock_. She-cat. Black and ginger pelt and yellow-brown eyes. Total opposite of Rosepedal. Loud and boisterous, and claims to be Treestar's closest friend. The equivalent of Bellatrix Lestrange in Harry Potter. Siblings: Rosepedal.

_Iceheart_. Tom. Pure white fur and ice blue eyes. He is exactly what the name implies. How he got a mate is beyond me. Mate: Songheart. Kits: Graykit, Applekit. Apprentice: Ratpaw.

_Foxeye_. She-cat. Deep ginger fur and amber eyes. Smart and cunning, but is sometimes blinded by anger toward Iceclan. Mother was killed by Iceclan when she was an apprentice. Siblings: Cloudpelt, Truestep. Apprentice: Thornpaw.

_Truestep_. She-cat. Silver-gray fur and green eyes. Patient with cats and a great hunter. She has serious issues with her leader. She never had a kit of her own, but basically raised Ratpaw when her parents died in a fire. Siblings:Cloudpelt, Foxeye.

_Longclaw_. Tom. Blackish brown fur and yellow eyes. Unusually long claws. Strong and firm, but fair. Mate: Whitetail. Kits: none, but Whitetails expecting. Apprentice: Sandpaw.

_Brackentail_. Tom. Reddish brown fur and amber eyes. Incredibly shy, no one knows who he supports. Family in General: ?

_Ivytail_. Tom. Cream white pelt and pale green eyes. Doesn't speak much, but gives Treestar his undivided loyalty. Mate: Brighteyes. Kits: Quickit, Volekit. Apprentice: Gorsepaw.

**Queens**: _Brighteyes_. She-cat. Tortoiseshell fur with incredibly bright blue eyes. Clueless and clumsy, but a good fighter. Mate: Ivytail. Kits: Quickit, Volekit.

_Whitetail_. She-cat. Snowy white with a black spot around her eye. Supports Treestar because she believes he can protect her kits. Mate: Longclaw. Kits: none, but expecting.

_Songheart_. She-cat. Ginger fur and a very soft voice. Green eyes. Kind and gentle. Believes there is good in Treestar, deep, deep, down. Deep down. Mate: Iceheart. Kits: Applekit, Graykit.

**Elders**: _Patchfoot_. Tom. Ginger, white and black fur and amber eyes. Crancky and often sleepy. Got his foot run over by a monster, and now his paw is mangled and scarred. Mate: Orangepelt. Kits: Brighteyes.

_Orangepelt_. She-cat. Bright orange fur and green eyes. Loves scaring the kits and telling them stories. Mate: Patchfoot. Kits: Brighteyes.

_Squirrelcatcher_. Tom. Black pelt and dark brown eyes. Caught a squirrel when only four moons old. Sleeps day in and day out. Is known to talk in his sleep.

**Apprentices**: _Treepaw_. Tom. Brown fur with greenn eyes. Despite lean muscles accustom to running, he climbs trees with ease. Originally Iceclan, he turned when he learned who his father truely was. He has a whole evil father/son duo thing going on. Mother: Brownear. Father: Treestar. Siblings: Leafpaw. Mentor: Treestar.

_Gorsepaw_. Tom. Gray fur and green eyes. Believes that Treestar is the greatest cat in the world, after himself. Huge ego, as if you couldn't tell. Mother: Whitetail. Father: Longclaw. Siblings: Sandpaw.

_Sandpaw_. She-cat. Sandy ginger fur and amber eyes. Great hunter and fighter. Humble and one of Treestars unquestioning followers. Mother: Whitetail. Father: Longclaw. Siblings: Gorsepaw.

_Thornpaw_. Tom. Brown fur and blue eyes. Youngest apprentice, but is always trying to be like the older cats. Mother: Songheart. Father: Iceheart. Siblings: Applekit, Graykit.

* * *

**Darkclan****:**

**Leader**: _Ninestar_. Tom. Very dark ginger fur, nearly red. Red eyes. Named for the fact he has an extra claw on his front left paw. Had a very short deputy ship due to Treestar. Mate: Dovewing. Kits: Patchkit.

**Deputy**: _Hawkwing_. Tom. Brown fur with darker stripes down his back and even darker paws. Icy blue eyes. Gives Ninestar advise before he acts rash, the only reason that Ninestar hasn't flipped. Mate: Leafpelt. Kits: Littlekit, Honeykit.

**Medicine cat**: _Hollytail_. She-cat. Tortoiseshell fur and amber eyes. Very sweet and kind, but secretly doubts Silverclan since a she-cat died her paws during her kitting.

**Warriors**: _Blacktail_. Tom. Dark gray, but a jet black stripe running from the tip of his ears to his jet black tail. Amber eyes. Very fair and kind. Most apprentices come to him to solve their problems. Siblings: Stonefoot, Willowpelt. Apprentice: Lillypaw.

_Whitear_. Tom. Pure white with green eyes. Very ambitious, but would never kill to get what he wants. He plays fair and square. Mate: Flowerfoot. Kits: None, yet.

_Mousefoot_. She-cat. Pure brown pelt with green eyes. Very brave and intelligent. Though young, she has as much knowledge as a senior warrior. Mate: Smallfoot. Kits: Lillypaw, Shadepaw.

_Smallfoot_. Tom. Gray fur and brown eyes. Small and quick on his feet. Doesn't believe in Silverclan. Mate: Mousefoot. Kits: Lillypaw, Shadepaw.

_Barkleg_. She-cat. Gray fur with dark brown makings on her legs. Amber eyes. Wishes she could have been medicine cat. Siblings: Burrpelt.

_Stonefoot_. Tom. Deep gray fur and blueish gray eyes. Very powerful, but good-natured and friendly. Siblings: Willowpelt, Blacktail. Apprentice: Ravenpaw.

_Willowpelt_. She-cat. Brownish gray fur and brown eyes. Compassionate. A good hunter, and loves to fight. Siblings: Blacktail. Stonefoot. Mate: Burrpelt. Kits: Ravenpaw.

_Jetfoot_. Tom. Pure black fur and eyes. Incredibly fast and skillful in both hunting and battle. Very egotistical. A big hit with the she-cats, but has no mate. Siblings: Flowerfoot.

_Burrpelt_. Tom. Gray fur flecked with bushy patches of brown. Yellow eyes. Patient, especially with young cats. Believes everyone has the potential to do what they want if they believe. Siblings: Barkleg. Mate: Willowpelt. Kits: Ravenpaw.

_Cloudear_. Tom. Pure white. Light blue eyes. Not evil, but very close to it. Dropped off a cliff when he was little and hasn't trusted a soul. Not quite schizophrenic, but close to it. Mate: Cinderface.

**Apprentices**: _Ravenpaw_. She-cat. Black fur with a white belly. Blue eyes. Calm and and excellent thinker. Mother: Willowpelt. Father: Burrpelt. Mentor: Stonefoot.

_Lillypaw_. She-cat. Tortoiseshell with amber eyes. Great in hunting and fighting, kind of cocky. Trusts Blacktail with her life. Mother: Mousefoot. Father: Smallfoot. Siblings: Shadepaw. Mentor: Blacktail.

_Shadepaw_. Tom. Dark gray fur with black paws and belly. Dark green eyes. Lives in the shadow of his sister, but does the best he can to impress everybody. Defiant. Is usually ignored when around his sister except by Leafpelt and Ravenpaw, his friend. Soon becomes Wetpaw and Blackpaw's friend. Mother: Mousefoot. Father: Smallfoot. Siblings: Lillypaw. Mentor: Jetfoot.

**Queens**: _Flowerfoot_. She-cat. Tortishell fur with green eyes. Treats everyone with great respect and though she is a runt, she is very humble. Getting ready to kit. Siblings: Leafpelt. Mate: Whitear.

_Leafpelt_. She-cat. Tortishell fur with amber eyes. Very protective of her only family left, her runt sister. Siblings: Flowerfoot. Mate: Hawkwing. Kits: Littlekit, Honeykit.

_Cinderface_. She-cat. Brown pelt but an entirely gray face. Blue-gray eyes. Just about ready to kit, yet is very sick and weak. Naturally good-natured, and (like Daisy) is never a warrior. Mate: Unknown.

**Elders**: _Sandtail_. She-cat. Ginger-brown fur and amber eyes. Had always wanted to be leader, and used to give Ninestar advice after his short deputy ship. Most aprentices do what she says without question.

_Grayfoot_. Tom. Black fur with gray paws. Green eyes. Loves repeating old legends and terrifying the apprentices.

* * *

**Lightningclan**:

**Leader**: _Stormstar_. Tom. Gray with a jagged white stripe down his side. Amber eyes. Brave, strong, an ideal leader. Cats knew he was leader material since he was born. Siblings: Smokewhisker, Dovefeather. Mate: Softwind. Kits: Beekit, Raykit.

**Deputy**: _Bluepelt_. She-cat. Blue-gray fur. Green eyes. Dependable and trustworthy. Lives to serve her clan. Inseperable with her sister. Siblings: Bluesky (Yes, her sister's kit name was also Bluekit. Very confusing, but since they're twins, they're mother never had to tell them apart until they were warriors). Apprentice: Lionpaw.

**Medicine cat:** _Dovefeather_. She-cat. Snow white fur with bright blue eyes. Kind and fair minded, yet can be very sympathetic. Siblings: Smokewhisker, Stormstar.

**Warriors**: _Stoneclaw_. Tom. Deep gray fur and amber eyes. Intelligent and strong, but watches his step for reasons unknown.

_Swiftfoot_. Tom. Small brown cat with brown eyes. Small and fast. Very talkative and friendly. Always has a joke to spare. Siblings: Goldenflower, Owlfeather.

_Smokewhisker_. Tom. Jet black fur with a silver touched muzzle. Gray eyes. Wise and silent. Most senior warrior. Siblings: Stormstar, Dovefeather.

_Wildheart_. She-cat. Tortoiseshell fur and amber eyes. Adventures and curious. She's always doing something or other. Siblings: none. Mother: Flowernose. Father: Fernstar (Deceased). Mate: None.

_Ravenwing_. She-cat. Black fur with a white underbelly. Blue eyes. Kind and thoughtful and never does anything without authorization except disappeared for three moons in late leafbear last year. Siblings: Mothtail. Apprentice: Flowerpaw.

_Bluesky_. She-cat. Blue-gray fur and amber eyes. Siblings: Bluepelt (The other blue twin. Strange, strange way to grow up.) Mother: Patchtail. Father: Longtail.

_Tigerheart_. She-cat. Brownish ginger fur with black stripes. Amber eyes. Strongly resembles Tigerclan. Fierce and strong hearted. Definitely not evil, but never misses the chance to fight. Entire family died with greencough. Siblings: Whitefoot (Deceased).

_Duskleg_. Tom. Brown tabby cat with green eyes. Though a great warrior, he doesn't believe in Starclan. Sibling: Softwind. Mate: Whitefoot (Deceased). Kits: Lionpaw, Brownkit (Deceased). Apprentice: Lightpaw.

_Owlfeather_. Tom. Mottled brown fur and golden eyes. Regular, friendly warrior. Strong if not very fast, brave, wanted nothing but to serve his clan. Siblings: Goldenflower, Swiftfoot.

_Mothtail_. Tom. White and pale ginger with a light brown tipped tail. Yellow eyes. Timid and shy, but loyal warrior, nonetheless. Siblings: Ravenwing. Mate: Goldenflower. Kits: Thunderkit, Riverkit, Shadowkit, Windkit.

**Queens**: _Goldenflower_. She-cat. Golden fur with green eyes. Talkative and firm believer in the old legends. Siblings: Owlfeather, Swiftfoot. Mate: Mothtail. Kits: Thunderkit, Riverkit, Shadowkit, Windkit.

_Softwind_. She-cat. Pale cream fur with swirls of ginger. Blue eyes. Gentle and kind, but fights fiercely when she needs to. Siblings: Dustleg. Mate: Stormstar. Kits: Beekit, Raykit.

**Elders**: _Longtail_. Tom. Dark brown fur and milky blue eyes. The eldest Lightiningclan cat, or any clan cat for that matter. Went blind from age. The main storyteller and entertainer. Mate: Patchtail (Deseaced) Kits: Bluesky, Bluetail. (They had a hard time telling them apart for a while.)

_Flowernose_. She-cat. Gray fur except a ginger patch on her nose. Gray eyes. Cranky and intolerable to warriors and apprentices, but gentle to kits. Mate: Fernstar (Deseaced). Kits: Wildheart.

**Apprentices**: _Lightpaw_. She-cat. Black fur and amber eyes. Swift and adventurous, kind of like Wetpaw, but brave. Mother: Wildheart. Father: Swiftfoot. Siblings: Flowerpaw. Mentor: Dustleg.

_Lionpaw_. Tom. Yellowish golden fur with bright blue eyes. Brave and obedient, a loyal apprentice. Mother: Whitefoot (Deseaced). Father: Dustleg. Siblings: Brownkit (Deseaced). Mentor: Bluepelt.

_Flowerpaw_. She-cat. Blue-gray fur with white tipped ears and tail. Blue eyes. Blind in one eye, but makes up for it in speed and skill. Very dedicated and is touchy when people underestimate her by her disability. Mother: Wildheart. Father: Swiftfoot. Siblings: Lightpaw. Mentor: Ravenwing.


	2. Prologue: Premonitions

**Dawn: Yo, people of the Fanfic world! Before we start off, we'd like to say a few things.**

**Fire: One, this is a sequel. This will make absolutely no sense at all if you haven't read the first one.**

**Dawn: Rising Trees, by us (Dawnfire17, obviously.) It's the bomb diggity, so read.**

**Fire: Two, we love review. Hint hint.**

**Dawn: And three, just enjoy it. It's a Fanfic. It's very existence is meant to entertain you.**

**Prologue**

_Premonitions_

Three cats sat around a small pool. The light orange and yellow one talked first, her voice drifting across the motionless moor. "What are we going to do?" she asked in despair.

A dark blackish-gray cat looked up immediately, "It's Treestar's fault. I knew I shouldn't have made the stupid cat my deputy!" the cat said, his yellow eyes flashing in the pale moonlight.

"Oh, Rainstar, you can't blame yourself. He changed when he became leader. He was quite the trustable cat as a warrior." a silvery-white cat consoled smoothly.

"Silverheart's right." Butterblossom said. "Treestar changed when he got so much power."

"At least there's still hope." Silverheart said glancing down into the pool again. "Won't Blackpaw search for her brother at all costs?"

"You'd think so, but when everyone says something it's hard to go against it." Rainstar said solemnly. "Take it from someone who knows."

"But what would happen if she didn't find Wetpaw? What would happen then?" a gray cat asked as she sat down next to Rainstar.

"Ah... Graymist. I am glad you're here. Well, I'm sad you're no longer with the clans, but happy I can talk to you again." Butterblossom purred at the sight of her friend.

"Everyone has his or her time to go. Mine was just sooner than expected." Graymist said shrugging her shoulders.

"And a pity that was." Rainstar rumbled.

"Back to my question, what if Blackpaw didn't find Wetpaw's body? Then what?" Graymist asked. When the three cats stared at her strangely she quickly explained, "I heard Treepaw and Treestar talking about how they would kill Wetpaw."

"Wetpaw isn't dead." Butterblossom explained.

"He isn't?" Graymist exclaimed.

"No, Treestar and Treepaw have hidden him somewhere in the forest." Silverheart said.

"There is no hope if Blackpaw doesn't believe that Wetpaw is still alive. The Clans will come crashing down and Treestar will rule all." Rainstar muttered darkly.

The other cats nodded in agreement. "No. You are wrong." a cat stated as he sat down next to Rainstar. "There is another cat who could restore Blackpaw's faith in Wetpaw."

"Who is it?" Butterblossom asked the wise old cat. "Who is it, Fallingfeather?"

"Time will tell you. Have patience." Fallingfeather said before dissapearing into the light mist surrounding them.

"I think Fallingfeather enjoys to dangle a piece of information in front of our noses then snatch it away." Silverheart muttered. "I wish he'd just go out and tell us."

"I wonder who it is..." Rainstar muttered.

"Who's Fallingfeather?" Graymist asked, knowing Fallingfeather was way before her time. She barely remembered Butterblossom and only knew Stormstar and Silverheart from the stories.

"Don't you know? He's Treestar's father." Rainstar answered.

* * *

Brownear looked around anxiously as she walked into the Gustclan camp. She had never been here but she had heard Treestar talk about it so she knew what to expect. One brave little kit went up to Brownear, sniffed her, then stated, "You're an Iceclan cat. You should get off our territory." Then the kit scampered away leaving Brownear hiding a smile. Longclaw led her deeper into the camp. Brownear remembered the first time she had met Longclaw. She hadn't trusted him then and she still didn't trust him now. But if Treestar trusted him then that was good enough for her.

"You can go into Treestar's den and wait for him to return." Longclaw commanded, his tail pointing to where the den was.

"Thank you." Brownear stated before entering the den. Brownear realized that she was quite tired. Deceiving and deserting a Clan really takes a lot out of you. Soon Brownear was snoring lightly.

Brownear woke to someone nudging her. It was Treestar. Brownear smiled when he said playfully, "You're sleeping in my bed."

"Are you sure it's okay that I stay with your Clan?" Brownear asked, remembering what the kit had said.

"Oh yes, they all know that you're a Gustclan cat now." Treestar reassured her.

"Is everyone okay with me joining?" Brownear pushed.

"Yes. I made sure all the cats agreed to it." Treestar said remembering the day they had cast the vote. Only one cat disagreed. Ratpaw. Sadly, the apprentice died when a monster ran her over a day later. Pity he had forgotten to warn her to look both ways. "It was unanimous."

"Oh, thank goodness. I didn't want anyone to not accept me." Brownear said in obvious relief. Just then Brownear sat up. "Where's Treepaw?"

"Oh, I have a special job for him. He'll be back tomorrow morning. He's out doing it. You've raised such an amazingly obedient and skilled warrior." Treestar said, purposely being vague. He hoped ending with a little sugar-coating would draw her attention away from her question.

"Well, as long as he is okay." Brownear said as she tried to imagine what Treepaw was doing.

"How about I introduce you to the Clan now?" Treestar suggested.

"Ok. There's no better time than the present." Brownear agreed.

Treestar strolled out of his den followed by Brownear. "Brownear is our newest warrior in Gustclan! You have all voted for her admittance and here she is."

Brownear gave a weak smile. They smiled back. Or at least most of them smiled back. Brownear noticed that a silvery-gray cat was looking at her very angrily. The rest of the cats came to welcome her. She recognized quite a few from the Gatherings, and even has some friends here. Songheart, a kind-hearted ginger she-cat and long time friend, was the first to greet her.

"Oh, Brownear! I'm so glad you're here!" she exclaimed in her naturally soft voice.

Brownear felt a bit of her anxiousness melt away. At least someone was genuinely happy of her switch. "Me, too. So, are these the little bundles of joy I've heard so much about?" she asked, motioning to the two squirming kits at her side.

Songheart smiled sweetly at her kits. "Yes. Why don't you introduce yourselves to Brownear, darlings?"

One kit with reddish brown fur like her mother stepped forward instantly. "I'm Applekit, and I'm going to be the biggest, bestest wawrior the clans have evwer seen!" she proclaimed in a cute, little girly voice. Brownear couldn't resist a smile. This young cat reminded her so much of a certain young cat she knew. Or had known. The smile faded slightly. She felt a pang. No matter how annoying Wetpaw could be, he was always so sure of his warrior ship. Pity he wouldn't live to see it.

The other kit stepped forward shyly. "I'm Graykit." This kit had more of her mother in her, quiet and content with few words. Brownear couldn't wait to see where this cat turned out. Rosepelt, the Gustclan medicine cat, didn't yet have an apprentice, and this young cat showed promise.

Other cats came up and introduced themselves, or asked after her family. The only cat who didn't come up was the silvery she-cat. Truestep was her name, if she remembered correctly. She didn't seem at all pleased with Brownear's decision to abandon her birth clan. In a way, Brownear didn't blame her. She wasn't all the way convinced with her decision either.

Finally, Treestar broke into the processions. "Longclaw, you will show Brownear the warrior den so she can get her rest." Then Treestar continued on with Clan business.

As Brownear followed Longclaw through the group of cats she could still feel Truestep's eyes boring into her back. She obviously had some serious issues.


	3. Chapter 1: Gone

Chapter 1  
_Gone_

Blackpaw found herself stumbling back to where the cats had gathered. _How could Wetpaw be dead? He's not really dead, right?_ But reality kept rudely reminding her that she had seen his dead body. Soon she found herself in the midst of a group of cats. Her Clan. Iceclan. The fish catching clan. The swimming clan. Not the my-brother-is-dead clan. It can't be. Leafpaw approached her swiftly, "Where's Wetpaw?" she asked.

Blackpaw tried to form the words but she couldn't. Wetpaw would come bounding up in a minute, announcing in all his short, fiery glory about some Gustclan he chased off. Right? Snowstar saved Blackpaw from the horror of confirming Wetpaw's death by announcing it was time to go back to camp. As Blackpaw walked back to camp she felt Mossear brush up next to her. "Hey, Blackpaw. Have you seen your brother lately?" the tortoiseshell she-cat asked nonchalantly. Though Mossear was almost a senior warrior and not even her mentor, Blackpaw still found a friend in the quiet warrior.

"Actually, Wetpaw's..." Blackpaw was cut off by Bluetail's cry of dismay.

"Graymist!" Bluetail shouted as she spotted her sister lying motionless next to the camp entrance. Bluetail rushed up and pressed her nose against her older sister's fur. "Graymist, what happened? Oh, what happened?" Torntail was not far behind, shaking and solemn at the sight of his mates motionless body. Blackpaw took a few startled steps back. Graymist, a stormy gray she-cat, had been left to guard camp. Being the kindhearted cat she was, she would never take to actual attack, so she volunteered to stay behind, a job that basically came with no harm. Or so it was said.

Sparrowpaw broke through the crowd, tears already streaming down her cheeks. "Mother, no!" The raven black she-cat sank to the ground, quietly sobbing. Blackpaw felt a new rush of pain through her. Sparrowpaw was one of her best friends. Yes, she was chatty and ditsy, but her innocence was one of her best traits. It killed Blackpaw to see her friend like this.

Oakpaw, too, stepped from the crowd. He hadn't lost all control like his sister, but the hurt in his eyes was evident. The ever-calm, ever-rational Oakpaw had now felt the stinging bite that comes with losing a loved one. Blackpaw couldn't help but relating her own crushed, beaten, torn feelings with his expression.

"Mother?" he croaked.

Graymist slowly lifted her head, causing the grieving family to jump back a bit.

"It was Treestar and Treepaw. They attacked me. I guess they knocked me out because I just woke up a while ago." Graymist rasped.

"Oh, Graymist, you'll be okay." Bluetail nearly whimpered. Sometimes it was hard to remember that the tall, erect warrior was only about two seasons into her warriorship. Bluetail always acted so much older.

"Out of the way! Coming through!" Cinderheart shouted as she shoved cats out of the way to get to the wounded cat. Leafpaw was close behind. Cinderheart quickly checked over Graymist, and began pressing cobwebs onto various scratches.

Graymist weakly batted Cinderheart away, to no avail. "No. I'm beyond help, now."

"No," the medicine cat commanded forcefully. "You're not going to die!"  
"Leave me, Cinderleaf." Graymist pressed gently.

"No!" Cinderleaf looked distraught. Blackpaw feared this wouldn't end well for any party.

"Be strong, my kits." Graymist soothed, then looked to Bluetail with consoling eyes. "Take care of them for me."

"Graymist!" Bluetail sobbed.

Graymist turned to her mate, eyes misty. "I'll be in your dreams," she breathed. Her eyes seemed to glaze over, staring sightlessly up at the darkening sky. Torntail's head fell. Sparrowpaw buried her face in her brother's shoulder. Oakpaw just stood there, face full of diminished horror and pain.

"Goodbye, mother." His voice was low and rough.

"Why?" Sparrowpaw sobbed.

Rippletail responded in a dark, husky whisper. "Because Treestar is obviously a tactless, murderous being who will spill innocent blood over small matters without a second thought."

Realization struck the group of grieving cats as he spoke. Another guard should have come out of the camp by now. Maybe a queen or and elder, or a kit.

"Oh no!" Shadowpelt was the first to voice the fears. "Not my kits!" He took off into camp. The rest of the cats soon followed suit.

Inside the camp they found death and despair. The queens, kits, and elders were all gathered around two deathly still forms. Greeneye looked up solemnly, for once all grouchiness gone from his demeanor. He slowly shook his head.  
Bluetail let out a noise that was halfway between a choke and a sob. "No." Mossear quickly ran to the she-cats side. "Not Rainstep, too." Bluetail slowly sank to the ground, and buried her head in her paws, as if trying to block out the world.

"Grasspaw?" Otterheart crept up next to the still apprentice. "Open your eyes. Please." She waited, but there was no response. "Please!" she commanded more forcefully. His eyelids remained still. The she-cat fell back on her heels. Strongstream came up beside her, comforting her. The couple had lost their daughter to the raging river moons ago, and now they watched their only child, never to call their names with his energized voice again.

Blackpaw felt chilled all the more at Treestar's cruelness. The young cat had only been an apprentice for not yet a moon, but now would never see the light of day again. Grasspaw had been always bright, always cheery, always smiling. Now he lay in stone silence.

Everyone stood in shocked silence except for the occasional sniffle from a few cats until, "Where's Brownear?" Jaggedtooth asked quietly, as if afraid of the answer.

"Oh yeah, where's Brownear?" echoed throughout the Clan.

"I know where she is!" shouted a little kit.

"Hush," his mother said.

"No, I do. I peeked out of the nursery and saw Treestar kill Rainstep, with Brownear's help." Stormkit mewed matter-of-factly. His brother turned to him, mouth open. "Then Brownear left with Treestar and Treepaw. I think she's in Gustclan now," he ended.

"No way!" Longkit exclaimed. That same response seemed to be one every cats mind.

Mousear dropped her head. "No. No, not this. Not now." Her gaze shifted to the first stars in the night sky. "Haven't we had enough, Silverclan?"

"Wow... Wetpaw was right." Otterheart said slowly. "It makes sense now, doesn't it. Wetpaw's story makes sense. Brownear wouldn't have turned on us unless she had a good reason to. And that's because her husband and son told her to. She probably was done living the lie of a life she did. Having to pretend that her husband was in this Clan. Having to pretend that she was loyal to this Clan. What a sickening cat!" Otterheart said, her claws churning the earth with anger.

Gradually, the whole Clan realized that Wetpaw was right. He had been telling the truth. Then they all stood there and waited for a familiar voice to say, "I told you so." But it never came. Finally, Oakpaw asked what was on all of their minds. "Where is Wetpaw?"

Blackpaw took a deep breath and began. "He... he's dead." she said as her voice cracked.

"No, you're lying." Shadowpelt ran up to his daughter. "Tell me you are lying!"

"I'm not lying. I saw Treepaw and Treestar dragging his dead body away." Blackpaw whispered as she bowed her head sadly.

"I can't believe that cat!" Shadowpelt said angry. "Killed four cats in one day, spirited one of ours away with him! And he won't even let me give my son a decent burial. They're probably mauling his body right now because he knew what they were up to."

"And we didn't believe him." Rippletail said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so stupid. I should have been able to see the truth of it in his eyes. But instead I just treated him like a kit." Jaggedtooth said angrily.

"We all did." Roanfoot meowed darkly.

"I want everyone to go back to their dens. We'll bring this up with Gustclan next Gathering which is in a couple of days. Until then, let us live our lives as normally as possible. Tonight we will sit vigil for the cats who have joined Silverclan." Snowstar said. In obedience everyone walked slowly back to their dens.

* * *

Blackpaw was hollow. Today had been too draining, too much. The drizzling rain seemed like just the perfect end to it. All formal boundaries had been torn down for the day, letting the grieving families to comfort each other through the night. Blackpaw pulled closer to her mother, feeling much like a little kit again. And not caring.

With the wide range of deaths, everyone in the clan had either lost a family member or a dear friend. Dinner had been sparse and quick, for no one had much of an appetite. Leafpaw, to whom Blackpaw always looked for support, had fallen into a state of shock, not speaking to anyone. And who can blame her? Her father and brother the heart of the problem, her mother run off with them, leaving her alone; it was no wonder she was like she was.

Other cats had dealt with the blow differently. When the shock had finally worn off, Otterheart had to be physically restrained from storming Gustclan camp. The young, grieved mother was still muttering and cursing Treestar, punctuated every now and then by bits of crying.

Snowstar remained level-headed throughout, issuing orders for the vigil and burial. She arranged the hunting parties for the paltry meal, and helped the elders dig the graves. Though she never seemed to rest the whole night. Blackpaw thought that maybe Snowstar didn't want to stop moving, in fear that the tragedy would catch up to her if she did.

But the reaction that had scared Blackpaw the most was Oakpaw's. During the night, he disappeared at frequent intervals, supposedly blowing off steam in the woods. Once, he had returned soaked head to toe, but still refusing to speak about where he had been. Blackpaw had managed to get a few words out of him. The conversation went something like this:

"Where have you been, Oakpaw?"

"Out."

"Doing what?"

"Looking." And with that, he had stalked off bitterly.

Now Blackpaw tried to block out everything, filling her thoughts with her little brothers and sister's steady breathing. Blackpaw watched the little bundles carefully. Not yet a moon old, they were already showing signs of their brother's conviction. Her brother. Wetpaw.

Blackpaw shook her head. No, they would never fill the whole in her heart, but they gave her another goal: Watch over them, and guide them. She would make sure they became all that Wetpaw could now never become. As she drifted off, she felt a cool breeze ruffle her fur, almost like the voice of her brother calling goodnight.

* * *

**Dawn: Oo, depressing. But don't worry. This isn't a rehab book.**

**Fire: There is a meaning of the title. In soo many ways.**

**Dawn: Mwah-ha-ha-hah! Now review. Please. Go. Review! What are you still reading for? Click the button!**


	4. Chapter 2: Evil Plans, And How They Work

**Chapter 2**

_Evil Plans (And How They Work)_

Treepaw looked up when he heard the rustling bushes. Treestar approached his son. "How is the brat?" he asked.

"Still out cold." Treepaw replied, gesturing to the run down shack of a Twolegs nest behind him.

"It's really helpful that you knew of this place." Treestar said as he glanced at the trees surrounding them.

"Oh, everyone knows about this place in Iceclan." Treepaw said casually.

"What? What if Snowstar decides to look and see if Wetpaw's here?" Treestar whispered urgently, trying to keep his voice low even though he was boiling over with anger.

"Relax. Everyone thinks he is dead. No one is gonna be looking for a dead body." Treepaw reassured his father.

"If you say so..." Treestar said uncertainly. He was very worried that Snowstar would discover Wetpaw and his plan would be ruined.

"Why didn't we kill Wetpaw like everyone thinks?" Treepaw asked suddenly. "It'd be a heck of a lot easier to just kill him now and be done with it."

"Because if we did then we would have lost our greatest bartering tool."

"Bartering tool?"

"Yes. You know that stretch of land in between Gustclan and Iceclan?"

"The Wind-Blown Stretch?" Treepaw asked. All little kits in Gustclan and Iceclan alike knew of the grassy strip of disputed territory. In moons past, it had changed paws of each clan several times. Finally, to avoid any more injuries of cats, Rainstar and a very young Snowstar agreed that the land would belong to Iceclan, while Gustclan still had the right to fish and drink from the stream on it's boarder. All cats seemed to agree on the compromise. Treepaw's first thought was that his father was getting a bit greedy, but what did he know? He was just an apprentice. An extensively important and skilled apprentice, mind you, but not one with years of warrior experience.

"That one. It was originally Gustclan territory but then Iceclan stole it from us. In a war. That land is rightfully ours and I intend to get it back." Treestar explained.

"Well, what's Wetpaw got to do with this?" Treepaw asked.

"If we trade him for the land then we'll get the land!" Treestar explained.

"But that is dangerous? He's the 'Shadow'! He'll kill us if we keep him alive!" Treepaw whispered angrily.

"I know." Treestar responded airily.

"Well, then please explain to me why we are letting him live?" Treepaw asked.

"Because I really want the land that Iceclan has." Treestar seemed to be getting a little impatient.

"I know. I got that part. That's why you are giving Wetpaw to Iceclan. Don't be stupid! Do you want to die? You're signing your death warrant if you give Wetpaw up!"

Treestar waited until Treepaw's mini tirade was over. "Finished? Good. Yes, we'll set Wetpaw free but he won't live long enough to kill us."

"Ohhhhh..." Treepaw said as he realized what Treestar meant. "So we set him free and then we kill him."

"Yes, then we kill him." Treestar sighed, as if a very slow apprentice had just connected that two and two make four.

"Well, that wouldn't give us Iceclan's property. As soon as Snowstar knew that we had killed Wetpaw she would demand the land back. She would say that we 'didn't treat the deal fairly'." Treepaw complained.

"That's why we make it look like an accident. Pity the young apprentice didn't see that monster coming." Treestar said, grinning maliciously. He seemed to have done this a time or two.

"How do you know that will work?" Treepaw asked.

Treestar was about to say something else when they were interrupted by a shuffling sound. The shuffling sound was then followed by a 'Where am I?'

"Looks like Shrimpy is awake." Treepaw muttered.

"Feed him. He needs to stay alive." Treestar delegated.

"Why don't you feed him?" Treepaw asked angrily. He sure didn't want to feed Wetpaw.

"I've got to get back to my Clan. I am their leader and they depend on me. So you are the only one left to feed him." Treestar replied smugly.

"Is anyone out there?" Wetpaw yelled, his voice drifting out the broken window of the two-leg nest.

"Get him some food and keep him quiet. We can't have any hunting patrols discovering him." Treestar said.

"Oh, there won't be any hunting patrols." Treepaw said grinning.

"What do you mean?" Treestar asked confused.

"There isn't any prey over here. No one really even comes here. It's not even considered as Iceclan territory anymore. Some say it's haunted, but I think it's just an old tale to keep kits in line." Treepaw replied smugly. He knew more than his dad.

"Well, that is very good." Treestar said. "Now feed him." And with that Treestar headed back to Gustclan territory.

"Humph. Why do I have to do all the work?" Treepaw muttered to himself. He looked down at the pigeon he had caught earlier for his own lunch. He sighed deeply. Oh, well. He could always catch another. Crouching down with the bird in his mouth, he calculated the distance to leap. The outside of the shack had many paw-holds to scramble to the top, but the inside was smooth and unclimbable. Perfect for prisoners. The Gustclan apprentice launched into the air, clawing the way to the top, and dropped through the skylight.

"Aaagghh!" Wetpaw shouted when Treepaw landed right behind him. Wetpaw also leaped into the air a couple of feet.

"Ha! I scared you." Treepaw said, stating the obvious.

"No, duh." Wetpaw huffed in reply. "Now let me out."

"No." Treepaw said in a rather annoying tone. "I brought you dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Wetpaw replied. "And even if I was I wouldn't eat something you caught." Wetpaw then stalked to the corner of his prison cell.

"Fine. Starve to death. See if I care." Treepaw spat back.

"Oh. At least you won't take over Iceclan's territory." Wetpaw replied.

Treepaw whipped around. "How do you know that?" Treepaw hissed.

"Let's just say that you guys talk extremely loud. I bet everyone in Iceclan could hear you." Wetpaw replied grinning.

"I will kill you!" Treepaw shouted.

"Not exactly the best way to win a she-cat's heart, killing her favorite and adorable little brother." Wetpaw said.

"I don't even like her." Treepaw sniffed, but he could feel himself blushing.

"Everyone knows you like her. You weren't exactly... how should I put it... discreet." Wetpaw said trying not to laugh as he remebered all the times Treepaw had tried to woo Blackpaw. Boy, he hoped he never looked like that when he got bitten by the love-bug. Unexpectedly, the image of a certain young she-cat entered his mind. Oh, Starclan, no. Not in front of her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Treepaw replied.

"Oh, come on. Even the kits could tell you were head-over-heels for her. Of course, if you really wanted her to love you, was it really wise to attempt to murder me?" Wetpaw asked playfully.

"I-I had to. I had no other choice." Treepaw spluttered.

"Of course not. You couldn't just let me live and get the girl. Now instead you're gonna kill me and then you'll be confused as to why Blackpaw doesn't like you." Wetpaw said slowly.

"No, Blackpaw will like me!" Treepaw objected.

"And you say I'm the stupid one..." Wetpaw muttered.

"Hey!"

Wetpaw sighed. "Look, in just about every story, the dashing hero is supposed to fight the evil and get the girl. Hate to break it to you, but you're the antagonist in this story. I'm the striking protagonist with amazing skills who will end up overcoming all in the end, so ha."

"You know what? I'm done talking to you." Treepaw said. "Eat the pigeon." Then Treepaw leaped up onto the windowsill. "See ya, sucker!"

Wetpaw watched carefully as the lithe form leap into the air and grip the small string of vegetation that hung from a large hole in the roof. Treepaw made a hasty scramble and launched himself to the ground below, dragging the make-shift rope behind him. Wetpaw tried to imitate his movements. Unfortunately, he didn't have the muscle power to leap high enough to the ledge, and had no rope to help him. He sat back with a very exasperated huff.

Was he ever going to get out of there? How long would they be keeping him here? Would Blackpaw come looking for him? Wait. Blackpaw and everyone else thought he was dead. He could not count on a rescue party.

"Well, then let's get to business." Wetpaw spoke aloud. He began scanning the bare twoleg nest. Again, the search revealed nothing. He tried leaping out the broken window. It only succeeded in giving him scratched paws and a headache. He tried battering down the door. No luck. The thing had been rusted shut for years, and no doubt Treestar and Treepaw had reinforced it by now. Frustrated, he rammed his paw into the wall, rewarding himself with a bruise.

"Ah, who am I kidding!" he cried, flopping down in one of the warm rays of sunshine. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn't bother blinking them back. There is no pride to lose if there is no one around to watch. Absolutely no one. . .


	5. Chapter 3: Sadness into Happiness

Chapter 3

_Sadness Into Happiness_

Blackpaw stared up at the noonday sun above her. She could feel the first cool breezes that hinted an oncoming leaf-bare, but she knew the time was still yet far away. She was lost in thought over many things, so she jumped at the sound of Jaggedtooth's voice. "Hey, Blackpaw. Would you like to come on a hunting patrol with me, Bluetail, and your father?"

"Sure. I have nothing better to do." Blackpaw replied. She was actually glad that she was going on a hunting patrol. Hunting would take her mind off a certain small, dead brother named Wetpaw.

Blackpaw followed Jaggedtooth to where Bluetail and Shadowpelt were waiting. Blackpaw noticed that Shadowpelt looked more tired than usual._ Who knew one cat could make such an impact on this Clan?_ Blackpaw thought as they strolled out of camp. As Blackpaw looked around she recognized little places that had been so important to Wetpaw. There was the tree where he caught his first pigeon. There was the bush he would always hide in when he was sad. Blackpaw shook her head._ Don't think about Wetpaw!_ she silently yelled at herself.

Blackpaw's thoughts were interrupted by a 'thump' and a grunt of triumph. "Caught it!" Jaggedtooth announced to the other three cats. He could feel that the three cats were mourning and he wanted to lighten the mood a bit. "Wow. Look at this vole! It'll feed all your kits with extra to spare, Shadowpelt! And that is quite a feat. Those things never stop eating!" Shadowpelt gave Jaggedtooth a strained smile. He knew exactly what Jaggedtooth was trying to do.

"That was a good catch!" Bluetail said. Smiling for the first time since the incident.

"Thank you." Jaggedtooth purred, glad that he was able to make his friends happy again.

As the patrol continued on, Blackpaw and Shadowpelt each caught a squirrel. Bluetail landed herself a pigeon. The cats then turned back and headed for camp.

When they entered through the tunnel, Berrykit rolled right across their path in pursuit of a stray leaf.

Jaggedtooth let a growl escape from deep inside his throat. "Watch it." Typical Jaggedtooth.

Berrykit seemed unfazed. His dark reddish black fur was ruffled and dusted with dirt, and his eyes shone with a never-ending fountain of excitement. "I'm gonna be the bestest warrior there ever was!" he proclaimed proudly. Blackpaw couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. Berrykit was so much like his older brother. Always curious, never conservative and full of life. Well, at least he used to be . . .

"Blackpaw! Blackpaw! Will you teach me some warrior moves?" he asked excitedly.

"I'd love to but..." Blackpaw trailed off. She didn't really want to teach Berrykit anything. What if he grew up like Wetpaw? What if he died? Blackpaw couldn't afford to have another one of her siblings die. Strangely, her thoughts geared towards her mother. Dappleflower had been ready to help Wetpaw learn of the world, even if they butted heads from time to time. Blackpaw at first found herself wishing for her mother to hold Berrykit back, to teach him more about reticence. But she instantly shook away the thought. No kit should be held back from their potential.

"You won't teach me cuz' Wetpaw died." Berrykit accused.

"No! It's just that..." Blackpaw began. She then realized that was the very reason.

"Well, every party has a pooper!" Berrykit said. He then stuck his tongue out and stalked into the nursery.

Blackpaw groaned and went to sit by Oakpaw. Life had gotten so complicated lately. "Hey, Oakpaw. How are you holding up?" Blackpaw asked.

Oakpaw looked down at his stomach. "Oh, gosh, I'm not that fat, am I?" he asked in mock horror.

Blackpaw rolled her eyes. Oakpaw was a lean, not so mean fighting machine. Rather attractive, Blackpaw thought suddenly. "Really, how are you?" she asked again, more seriously.

The brown apprentice sighed. "I guess I'm okay. I can't believe my mother is dead. It's... just so... sudden." Blackpaw nodded. There wasn't a cat in the clan that had expected Treestar's crime. Nothing could have prepared them for such a treachery.

"I totally agree." Blackpaw said truthfully. She felt the exact same way.

"But I'm not as stressed anymore. It's hard to describe, but I guess I've just accepted reality now. The pain is still there, but seeing her die made it so much more real. It must be hard, not behind certain, having to fight the urge to hope." Oakpaw stared thoughtfully at his paws.

"Yeah..." Blackpaw said softly. It was exactly how she felt. Not being able to be certain. Not being able to sit vigil by his cold side. Not being able to hear one last farewell.

"I've got to go." Oakpaw said abruptly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Sparrowpaw had begun to shout his name. "See ya." Oakpaw said softly before heading over to see what Sparrowpaw wanted.

Blackpaw sat there for awhile. Soon she was joined by Leafpaw. "You know, Wetpaw's death is all my fault." Leafpaw muttered to Blackpaw.

"Everyone blames themselves. It's not your fault. It's no ones. No one could have stopped Wetpaw from making those choices." Blackpaw said. She didn't believe half of what she said. It wasn't Leafpaw's fault, it was hers. Maybe if she had let him keep on fighting instead of sending him off to Cinderheart's den, Treestar wouldn't have been able to confront him, and-

"No. It really was my fault. I knew he was going to die. I tried to tell him. He wouldn't listen." Leafpaw's voice was barely a whisper, and Blackpaw could tell her friend was on the verge of tears.

"He wouldn't listen to anyone." Blackpaw said, trying to make Leafpaw fell better.

"And it's worse because it is my brother and father who killed him!" Leafpaw shouted angrily. She earned a few sympathetic looks.

"No one could guess Treepaw would be like that." Blackpaw said, comforting her best friend. And herself, in some contexts. She remembered talking with the arrogant apprentice, and actually finding him a friend. Or maybe more. Who cared? Treepaw had betrayed them.

Leafpaw nodded, now weary. She laid her head on Blackpaw's shoulder, and Blackpaw comfortingly licked her ear. They sat in silence, mourning the loss of friends and loved ones.

* * *

Twilight was showing its roots when Snowstar leaped onto the Great Rock and yowled with an authoritive tone, "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather round." Something official was about to happen, and Iceclan could sense it. They began crowding around the great stone, murmuring quietly.

"Oakpaw and Sparrowpaw, please come forward!" Snowstar commanded. Yes, definitely official.

Blackpaw's mouth hung open as Oakpaw and Sparrowpaw walked toward Great Rock. Sparrowpaw's eyes shone with excitement. Oakpaw also looked excited, but he was more reserved.

Snowstar looked to the stars shining in the distant black sky, as if drawing strength from them. "I, Snowstar, leader of Iceclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices." Sparrowpaw shivered with excitement, while Oakpaw held himself erect and composed. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

The white she-cat looked to Sparrowpaw. "Do you, Sparrowpaw of Iceclan, promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of you life?"

"I do," she whispered nervously, shaking from whiskers to tail.

"And do you, Oakpaw of Iceclan, promise to uphold the same warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Snowstar asked.

Oakpaw met her gaze evenly, and paused slightly before answering, "I do." His voice was low and solemn, sounding much more grown up.

"Then by the power of Silverclan, I give you your warrior names. Sparrowpaw, from now on, you will be known as Sparrowbeak. Silverclan honors your unshaken faith and trust in friendship. We all eagerly wait to see what you will become, and welcome you a full warrior in Iceclan." Snowstar bent and touched noses with the new warrior. Her shaking ceased, and her eyes sparkled with her endless love of life.

Snowstar then turned to Oakpaw, a smile tugging the corners of her mouth. "Oakpaw, from now on, you will be known as Oakleaf. Silverclan honors your strength and devotion to do what's right. I welcome you to a full warriorship in Iceclan, and know my clan wishes the same."

As if in reply, the slow, steady chant rose from the assembly, quiet at first, but louder with each pass. "Oakleaf! Sparrowbeak! Oakleaf! Sparrowbeak!" Blackpaw felt pride blossoming within her. Sparrowpaw - No, Sparrow_beak_ - was now a warrior, what Blackpaw knew she had been waiting for her whole life. And Oakleaf, well, Oakleaf was a warrior for a long time now in all but name, fulfilling warrior tasks and duties. And Blackpaw couldn't help but call out their new names with vigor.

Sparrowbeak ran up to Blackpaw. "Oh, this is so exciting! I'm a warrior! I bet you'll be a warrior next!" Sparrowbeak said, in her constant chatter.

"Congratulations!" Blackpaw exclaimed. "You too, Oakleaf." Blackpaw added as Oakleaf padded up to sit next to her.

"I can't wait till I get my own aprrentice! I'll train him to be the best warrior ever!" Sparrowbeak chattered to anyone who would listen.

Mossear, who was watching from a distance, trotted towards the young warrior. "Well, well, if it isn't our newest warrior." She nosed Sparrowbeaks shoulder. "Congratulations." Sparrowbeak's eyes lit up.

"Oh, thank-you, Mossear! I was so nervous at first but . . ." Mossear started away, and Sparrowbeak stayed by her side, chatting the night away. Mossear looked over her shoulder and winked at Blackpaw. Blackpaw realized just exactly what Mossear was up to, and shot her a furious look. Noticing Oakleaf's strange look, she coughed nervously and was suddenly engrossed in a point in the distance. In doing so, she missed Oakleaf's momentary lapse in containing a laugh. Like he couldn't see that Mossear had gotten the two alone. Meddling match-maker.

Torntail padded up to his son, his usually sour expression gone, with an effort. "Good luck, son." he said gruffly. "I- I'm proud of you, and I'm sure you're mother is, too." Oakleaf dipped his head in thanks. Blackpaw knew just how much this meant to her friend. His father was not exactly the most fatherly figure in the clan, but Oakleaf had looked up to his warrior skills for moons. And now, his father finally recognized his son's achievement. Torntail nodded again, then turned away. Leafpaw called Oakleaf's name. She ran straight for the two.

"Oh, wow! You're a warrior now!" she commented.

Oakleaf rolled his eyes. "No, that was all just a rouse; I'm really still just a bumbling kit."

Leafpaw gave him an indignant look. "Well, then." She glanced over to where Sparrowbeak was bubbling over with energy as she told some story or another to Dappleflower.

"Wow. I can see why they call her Sparrowbeak." Leafpaw smiled.

"Be nice. She's my sister." Oakleaf said, after he had stopped laughing. "Us older brothers have to protect our little sisters. Right, Wetpaw?" The last two words had been spoken without thinking, or rather thinking of bygone times. Then Oakleaf realized what he had said and caught his tongue in between his teeth. "Oops."

But it was too late. Blackpaw could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm gonna go hunting." she muttered before dashing into the woods.

"I didn't mean to..." Oakleaf started.

"I know." Leafpaw's eyes read that she understood, but that she was going to go help Blackpaw. He turned away as her footsteps darted towards the tunnel. Oakleaf hung his head.

"I've got to stop this..." Oakleaf muttered. He shook himself, then dashed after his friends. Or, so it looked that way. When he exited the tunnel, he made a sharp turn to the right and out of view.


	6. Chapter 4: Confined

**Dawn: Hello, people of the Fanfic world. We apologize for the delay and the short chappie. **

**Fire: The next one will be longer, cross my heart. **

**Dawn: It's a Gathering, and, well, I love the mingleings of other clansies and such.**

**Fire: So Read and Review, please! We love feedback!**

Chapter 4

_Confined_

Wetpaw crouched down in the corner of the cottage. He had a plan. As soon as Treepaw came into the room, accompanied with the rope, he would leap up the rope and out of the cottage.

The plan was fool-proof.

Wetpaw heard the familiar thump as Treepaw landed on the windowsill. He heard the slithering, rustling sound of the rope being dragged up to where Treepaw was sitting. "Wetpaw! Where are you, Wetpaw? I've got dinner!" he shouted. When Wetpaw didn't answer Treepaw peered into the darkness. "Where are you, Wetpaw?" he muttered to himself. Treepaw leaped down from the windowsill and began searching the cottage, leaving the rope hanging down from the windowsill.

Wetpaw smiled and as soon as Treepaw had his back turned Wetpaw threw himself onto the rope. Wetpaw scrambled up the rope. Just as he had reached the top, Treepaw hurled himself on Wetpaw and dragged him off the rope and onto the cottage floor. Fighting ensued.

Wetpaw leaped on Treepaw's back and started clawing his ears. As his claws ripped through Treepaw's tender flesh he shouted, "You dirty rotten traitor! You're evil!"

"Look who's talking!" Wetpaw retorted. Treepaw flipped onto his back, squashing Wetpaw. "Get off me, you furrball!" Wetpaw screamed before clamping his teeth down hard on the nearest part of Treepaw. Which happened to be his tail.

"OWW!" Treepaw screamed, jumping in the air. He then turned to Wetpaw, "Why'd you do that?"

"Why'd you kidnap me?" Wetpaw replied, smoothly.

Treepaw answered, "I had to kidnap you. You didn't have to bite my tail!"

Wetpaw huffed, "Yes I did. If I didn't you would have continued to sit on me until I suffocated."

"I couldn't do that. My dad would kill me. He wants you alive." Treepaw replied.

"He only wants me alive so he can kill me." Wetpaw pointed out.

Treepaw agreed, "True. Here's a rabbit. Eat it so you can stay alive."

"So your dad can kill me." Wetpaw grumped.

"Don't try to escape again. As much as my dad wants the territory, he wants you dead more." Treepaw warned.

Wetpaw muttered, "Yeah, yeah," before he dug into the rabbit. Treepaw nodded, as if satisfied by the answer. Oh, how wrong he was. With a great leap, his claws snagged the rope, and soon Treepaw had gone.

After Wetpaw had wolfed down the rabbit, he began to formulate his next plan of escape. Wetpaw glanced up at the window. It was too high and Treepaw was going to be more careful with the rope. Which meant Wetpaw had to find another way out of his prison.

He sat in silence quite a while. Gathering twilight swept into the shack, spilling shadows over the walls and floor. A couple of leaves blew in through the window, swirling around Wetpaw's feet. A smile grew across his face, "Ah-ha!"

* * *

Slowly and carefully Wetpaw weaved the leaves together into a rope of his own. Using his teeth and claws he would braid each leaf to another. Wetpaw had learned the hard way that he had to do it slowly. Speed only led to torn leaves and an angry tom. Every time Treepaw came into the cottage to check on his hostage, Wetpaw would casually hide the ever-growing rope into the darkest corner.

Now four days after Wetpaw's first escape episode, the rope was finished. A long rope, about the size of his paw, tipped with a hooked curve of wood from the shack's flimsier areas. Wetpaw quickly hid the rope in the umbra of the darkest corner. He had heard the faint slithering of the rope being moved. "Treepaw." Wetpaw muttered to himself.

"Hey, Wetpaw!" Treepaw said as he leaped down from the rope and placed a pigeon at Wetpaw's feet.

Wetpaw suspiciously asked, "And what puts you in such a good mood?"

"Tonight's the Gathering. And I'm going and you aren't!" Treepaw bragged.

"Obviously." Wetpaw replied, indifferently.

"I'd tell your sister that you say 'hi', but she thinks you're dead!" Treepaw laughed.

"No, she doesn't. You're just saying that to make me feel bad." Wetpaw scoffed.

"Well, we'll find out tonight. I'll see what she thinks."

"And she'll probably claw your eyes out for holding me hostage."

"No, she wouldn't. She thinks I'm hot."

"Oh, yes. And did I mention I flew to the moon last night?" Wetpaw replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I better get going. Don't want to miss the Gathering." Treepaw said after nugding the pigeon towards Wetpaw. "Eat." he commanded before scaling the vine/rope. "I'll be back." Then he was gone.

"You may be back, but I won't be here." Wetpaw muttered. He dragged his hand-made rope out from under a pile of soft dirt. After countless tries, Wetpaw managed to toss the rope over the ledge. "Yes!" he cheered, feeling the hook catch the outside ledge. Being extra careful to distribute his weight evenly, he slowly inched his way up the rope. For once, he was glad he was so small, or this would have to be a thicker rope.

He had just reached the top when something green caught his eye. It was an extremely fat caterpillar and it was munching on his rope.

"Hey! Shoo!" Wetpaw whispered. But the caterpillar kept chewing, though every once in a while it would glance up at the noisy cat. Wetpaw hurried to finish getting up the rope made of leaves. Just as he had reached the edge of the ledge, the caterpillar bit through the leaf.

Time seemed to slow for a moment, allowing Wetpaw to see everything, but leaving him unable to do anything about it. The rope fell the the floor of the cottage with a muffled thump. Wetpaw hung in the air for a moment, reaching out desperately with his paws. His left claw hooked, and Wetpaw clung onto the ledge with one arm. He strained all his muscles. He had to get out. He just had to! But the ledge was old and decrepit, and soon Wetpaw was laying in a mass of tangled and possibly bruised legs on the floor of the cottage. His prison.

After a while Wetpaw fell asleep. His dreams were not pleasant ones. In a twisted, out of focus world, Treestar attacked and killed him, while all the clans watching and laughing in delight. Then he saw Blackpaw far away, shedding mournful tears, wailing about why he had to die. No matter how hard he tried to reach her, she was always just too far away. In a blinding flash, he began to fall down, down, all the while hearing Leafpaw's voice. "Umm... well... I got this prophecy and..." "But Wetpaw... You're going to die..."

He awoke to Treepaw shoving him, exclaiming loudly. "Hey! Wetpaw! I asked your sister. She does think you're dead. Your whole Clan thinks you're dead!" Treepaw shouted triumphantly. Wetpaw noted with satisfaction that there was a scratch down Treepaw's face.

But Wetpaw felt mostly depression. Everyone thought he was dead. Even Blackpaw. Even Leafpaw. What was the point of living?

* * *

**Fire: Sorry to go all gloom and doom on you in this chapter. But we need to add a little filler and totally kill Wetpaw's moral.**

**Dawn: One of my favorite past times.**

**Fire: Shut it.**


	7. Chapter 5: Accusations

**Chapter 5**

_Accusations_

"There's a Gathering tonight." Sparrowbeak said to Blackpaw, pulling her out of la-la-land.

"Uh, what did you say?" Blackpaw asked.

"A Gathering. Tonight. You're invited." Sparrowbeak replied. "I've gotta go find Oakleaf. He's been somewhere in the forest for quite awhile. I'm kinda worried about him. Anyway, see you later." Sparrowbeak added as she dashed through the entrance.

"At least you have a brother to worry about." Blackpaw added mournfully.

"You do have a brother to worry about!" shouted an indignant voice. Blackpaw glanced down to find Berrykit at her feet. "Me! I'm still alive! Wetpaw was one of the goodest brother ever to live, but I'll betcha I'll be a better one!"

"Yeah," Blackpaw said, giving him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Leafpaw approached Blackpaw after Berrykit had bounded away. "You okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really miss him. And I'm not looking forward to seeing Gustclan." Blackpaw muttered.

"Neither am I," an angry voice said. Blackpaw and Leafpaw whipped around to see Oakleaf. Blackpaw noticed the anger in his eyes, shadowed by a tinge of sadness.

"Oh, come on. Not all of Gustclan are bad." Mossear pointed out, as she strolled past the youngsters.

Oakleaf raised a brow. "Oh, really? Name one."

Mossear opened her mouth, closed it again, then answered, rather uncertainly. "Well, there's Truestep." She grew more confident. "And Brackentail. And Lightstep."

Oakleaf took a step back as a sign of surrender. "Fine. I guess they aren't all bad."

"Yeah. The only bad ones are related to me." Leafpaw added morosely, studying the ground.

"Treepaw isn't that bad." Blackpaw said, mostly just to make Leafpaw feel better.

"Yes, he is." Oakleaf growled.

"Oakleaf!" Blackpaw chastised as Mossear smacked him upside the head.

"Humph. She-cats are an enigma." Oakleaf replied before heading towards the fresh-kill pile.

"Wow. He's starting to sound more and more like Jaggedtooth." Blackpaw giggled, causing Leafpaw to smile.

"He's nowhere close." Leafpaw replied, in between laughter. "He needs to make that little grouchy pout thing."

"Like this?" Jaggedtooth growled. The two giggling she-cats spun around, startled. Lo and behold, there was that expression that no one could quite recreate, though sometimes Blackpaw could have sworn that Berrykit had it down to a science. Leafpaw and Blackpaw instantly screwed their jaws tight to halt the impending swarm of laughter.

Jaggedtooth shook his head. "The enigma of she-cats . . ." he muttered as he stalked away. The two made brief eye contact. Oakleaf really did sound like Jaggedtooth. Laughter reigned once more.

Their laughter was interrupted by Snowstar announcing that it was time to go to the Gathering. Leafpaw left Blackpaw to go join Cinderheart.

After a speedy rush through the woods, Iceclan arrived in the huge hollow that housed the Gatherings for longer than any living memory. Blackpaw could tell Shadowclan and Lightningclan were already there. Blackpaw made a beeline to her friend Flowerpaw. No one really noticed that Oakleaf seperated himself from the crowd and sat alone on the edge of the throng of cats. "Hey, Flowerpaw!" Blackpaw cried, glad to see her friend again.

"Oh, hey, Blackpaw!" Flowerpaw shouted as she licked Blackpaw's ear. "Where's Wetpaw? He's usually right behind you. I guess not always. He does have other friends in the Clans, but I thought he would like to see me. I'm very hurt by his actions." Flowerpaw said breathlessly, sounding precisely like Sparrowbeak when she got excited. Know what? Scratch that. She sounded like Sparrowbeak on any given day.

"Oh, well..." Blackpaw started, but was interrupted by Gustclan's scent drifting in on the wind. Their arrival was greeted by growls and hisses from Iceclan.

"Wow. Your Clan seems to _hate_ Gustclan." Flowerpaw commented.

"And we have plenty of reason to do just that." Oakleaf growled. "Just wait til' I get my paws and definately claws on Treepaw. Worthless little miserable excuse for a cat."

Blackpaw stared at Oakleaf. He had never talked like that. He was usually very considerate, even of their enemies. Blackpaw puzzled over why Oakleaf would have developed such a strong loathing towards Treepaw and concluded that it was founded on his mother's death.

Treestar easily leaped up the tree and sat down. Blackpaw could tell, as well as most other cats, that Snowstar was clearly angry by the way her claws sunk deep into the branch she was sitting on. Blackpaw's mind sidetracked into thinking how she would ever get them out of the thick bark. "Welcome to the Gathering!" Treestar shouted, oblivious to Iceclan's bristling anger. "The prey has been plentiful, and we are extremely grateful. We have also survived a war with Iceclan with no casualties." Treestar announced proudly. This caused quite a stir, and Flowerpaw shot Blackpaw a questioning glance. But Treestar went on all the same. "Whitetail has given birth to three beautiful kits. All very healthy. That would be it, I believe." he said thoughtfully as he sat down.

"My turn." Snowstar said, shoving past Treestar. "Yes, we did fight Gustclan recently, but we have had four deaths. All caused by Treestar." If Treestar's comment hadn't stirred the crowd, this definitely would. "Rainstep and Graymist, two very devoted warriors, fell at his paws. Young Grasspaw, barely apprenticed, was killed without second thoughts. And everyone had known that Wetpaw and Treepaw didn't get along very well, but that didn't mean Treepaw and Treestar could murder him and hide his body! And while we were fighting the main force of Gustclan, Treestar and Treepaw attacked our camp, killing our three guards and stealing off with the traitorous Brownear." A gasp spread through the crowd of cats like wild fire. Could this have really happened? "Yes. It did happen." Snowstar answered the unspoken question. "We have lost two great apprentices and two great warriors."

Just then Treestar interrupted Snowstar. "That is not what happened." he laughed nervously. "Wetpaw's death was from pure stupidity. He probably attacked a warrior three times his size."

"That warrior shouldn't have killed him. Don't you teach your cats the Code?" Snowstar asked, her voice like ice.

"Of course I do! They didn't mean to kill him. They probably just barely scratched him. He just died from loss of blood. Puny wimp." Treestar said confidently.

"Well, where's his body? Whoever killed Wetpaw tell us where his body is, so his family can stop mourning. You shouldn't be ashamed for killing him. Like Treestar said, it's just an accident." Snowstar growled, her voice laced with dangerous sarcasm.

Silence echoed through the throng of cats. "So, what did happen to him?" Snowstar asked.

"I-I don't know. Obviously, none of my cats killed him. Maybe one of the cats in your Clan killed him! Maybe they hated him, and just got rid of him." Treestar was grasping at straws now.

"Or maybe it was your son." Snowstar accused softly, but edged it with deadly, sharp ice. Treestar gripped the branch like he was about to leap.

"Break it up..." Ninestar muttered hesitantly.

But it was Stormstar who stepped between the two. "Stop it, both of you! You're acting like kits!" He fixed them both with a hard stare that was edging a glare. Both leaders looked down, the fire subdued. But far from dying.

"Our Clan is doing just fine. We have had plenty of prey, and our apprentices have been improving immensely." Next to her, Blackpaw felt Flowerpaw straighten slightly. Blackpaw knew she was Oakleaf's age, and nearing the day she would forsake the 'paw' from her name. "Ninestar?" Stormstar turned to the other leader.

"Ummm. Yes. We're doing fine. A warning, though, to those near the Silent Thunderpath: a badger has been scented several times just over road. I would suggest keeping your tail as far away as possible without a good sized patrol. Now, this Gathering is over!"

Treestar quickly gathered his Clan, and started shooing them back to their territory.

Blackpaw angrily watched the Gustclan cats glide over the hill and away from the designated Gathering place. Someone cleared their throat behind her, so Blackpaw turned around and came face to face with Treepaw. "Umm... Hi. Long time, no see." Treepaw started.

"I just wish it had been longer." Blackpaw growled.

"I'm sorry about your brother." Treepaw said, while smiling. The smile was awkward, and his eyes shifted around, scanning the background as often as the foreground. A common trait to cats who lived and hunted over the fields. To Blackpaw, it just showed how far her once-time friend had changed.

"You just think this whole thing is a joke! You killed him!" Blackpaw exclaimed.

"So you think he's dead?" Treepaw asked, a little too eagerly.

"I know he's dead." Blackpaw whispered, her eyes pooling up with tears. She looked down quickly, internally cursing herself for showing weakness.

"And you'll be dead, too, if you don't stop bothering her." Oakpaw growled.

"Oh, and who's gonna enforce that little detail, if you don't mind?" Treepaw taunted.

Oakleaf smiled, a humorless, icy smile.

With a sudden flurry of fur, Oakleaf's claws raked a nice, neat scratch down the impudent apprentice's face. Treepaw yelped and dashed to where his father was waiting impatiently.

"Thanks." Blackpaw muttered, blinking away the last of the tears. "Scar for a scar. I just wish Wetpaw was here to enjoy the trade-off personally."

Oakleaf shook his paw and sent a little, red drop or two flying. "Let's go home." Side by side, the two friends left for home.


	8. Chapter 6: Ghosts and Hunches

**Chapter 6**

_Ghosts and Hunches_

Oakleaf slowly walked through the brambly opening into camp, his shoulders hunched forward and tail dragging through the dirt. Defeat and depression weighed heavily on his shoulders. Never before had Oakleaf experienced so much defeat. He had always been able to get back on his feet. But not this time. Oakleaf sat down with a huge sigh. He had been so sure. Everything had pointed in the right way. How could he have been wrong? What huge miscalculation had he made? "I never should have believed..." Oakleaf muttered to himself.

Sparrowbeak spotted the depressed form of her brother. She hated seeing her brother depressed, or just about anyone, for that matter. She was just a cheery person. Armed with the knowledge that sad people like to eat, she headed over with a fresh squirrel in her jaws. "I got you a squirrel. Caught it myself," Sparrowbeak said behind the limp squirrel in her mouth.

Oakleaf replied, "Proud of you, but I'm not hungry."

"Aww, come on! Everyone eats when they're sad! I know I do, and Blackpaw and Mossear and even Wetpaw would!" Sparrowbeak named off all the cats she knew ate when depressed.

"Don't mention his name!" Oakleaf hissed.

Realization hit Sparrowbeak like a ton of bricks. "Oooohhhh..." is all she managed. But Sparrowbeak knew that even if he refused to eat, Oakleaf would like her to get his mind off things. Stories usually helped. Though she'd have to be careful to avoid the tender topic, Wetpaw. "Well, guess what happened today!" Sparrowbeak said excitedly.

"Something of great importance?" Oakleaf muttered darkly. He loved his sister to death, but sometimes her lack of insight to social cues could get quite annoying. The sweet cat was blessed with much bliss in ignorance, a blessing Oakleaf sometimes wish he had. Then these problems could be someone else's. . .

Sparrowbeak nodded enthusiastically. "It was when I was hunting. I hadn't caught anything, though you know I'm one of the best hunters in the Clan." Oakleaf rolled his eyes in response to Sparrowbeak's arrogant comment. "Anyway, I decided to go hunt near Deadtree."

"What!" Oakleaf interrupted. "You know there isn't any prey there. And if you got hurt, no one would look for you there. It's barely even considered Iceclan territory. You have no idea what dangers could be lurking in those woods!" Oakleaf chastised.

"I know, I know. I consider it a very brave deed on my part." Sparrowbeak said proudly. Oakleaf restrained himself from beating his head against the nearest tree. "Now would you like to hear the rest of the story? It gets better!"

Oakleaf shrugged his shoulders, "I guess."

"OK, so I was entering Deadtree, searching for prey. I heard this noise, so I stopped. I stood as still as a tree, not quite sure what the noise was or where it was coming from. Immediately, I began to imagine a badger barreling through the woods, hungry for my soul! But an even worse thought crept into my mind. What if it was a ghost?"

Oakleaf interrupted, "You're scared of ghosts? I'd be more scared of the badger."

"What are you crazy? I could easily take the badger. The ghost is the more difficult adversary. With it's secret powers and ominous knowledge of everything, the ghost is the bad guy you have to watch out for." Sparrowbeak explained.

" . . . Oh." Oakleaf agreed hesitantly. That made absolutely, but not quite entirely, no sense whatsoever.

"So I heard this noise. It sounded like cats arguing, but I didn't stay for long. In my heart I knew it was two angry ghosts, ready to exert their wrath upon any unlucky bystander. I high-tailed it out of there. And thus, I came back with no fresh kill from Deadtree. But I was lucky enough to pass this squirrel on the way home." Sparrowbeak said, concluding her story.

"That is very . . . interesting. I'm glad you escaped from those ghosts." Oakleaf said, sarcastically.

"Well, I'm gonna go tell Jaggedtooth! He'll want to hear of the ghosts on our territory." Sparrowbeak said exuberantly. "Jaggedtooth! Jaggedtooth! Intruders on our territory!" Jaggedtooth, who was currently engaged in a very deep conversation about 'young cats these days' with his lunch, looked up suddenly.

"What? Tell me all about it!" Jaggedtooth exclaimed. Oakleaf just shook his head in defeat. Poor cat didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Oakleaf smiled to himself. His sister was quite funny. What with ghosts and voices and Deadtree and arguing cats... Arguing cats?

Any passing by cat might, just might, have seen a small light flicker on above Oakleaf's head if they watched closely.

Suddenly everything came together. Deadtree! Of course Treepaw would take Wetpaw there! No one ever goes to Deadtree! No one would ever think of searching there! As thorough as Oakleaf's search of the entire territory was, it had left out Deadtree. Oakleaf's eyes turned hard as determination set in. Treepaw was going to pay.

Oakleaf quickly stood up and swiftly left camp. He dashed to Deadtree. Wetpaw _had _to be there. He just_ had _to! When Oakleaf finally reached Deadtree he was greeted by the sound of voices. The voices carried through the army of wooden sentinels, giving the sound an almost ghost-like feel. Slowly Oakleaf crept through the maze of withered trees. Slowly, slowly. Closer and closer to where the voices were coming from. Oakleaf could practically taste the victory. Suddenly he flattened himself against the nearest tree. Treestar and Treepaw breezed past him, engrossed in a conversation.

"Wait..." Treestar muttered, interrupting his son. "Do you... Never mind, no one would be here."

"What, dad?" Treepaw asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing," he said slowly, before walking towards Gustclan territory. Unfortunately, that went directly passed Oakleaf.

The two shapes came closer, closer. Oakleaf had to resist every instinct screaming at him to run. Movement now would get him killed. Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned farther into the tree, praying his brown coat would blend.

One second.

Two seconds.

They were right in front of him now. Oakleaf heard the rustle of the leaves beneath the two sets of paws, then one stopped. There was a long intake of breath.

Two more steps closer to where Oakleaf crouched. The young warrior could smell Treestar's overpowering scent inches from his leaf-covered frame.

"What is it?" Treepaw's voice asked.

There was a tense second, then Treestar slowly moved off. "Nothing." And to himself, quietly enough that Oakleaf barely heard, "Strange . . ."

As soon as the two cats were out of earshot, Oakleaf breathed a deep sigh of relief. He could feel his legs quivering slightly, and shook it off. _That was too close!_ Oakleaf dashed farther into the forest, refocusing on his mission. Soon, he found a battered twoleg nest, run down but still sturdy. The door was blocked by a huge boulder and the only way in, or out for that matter, was a high window. The only way to reach it was by climbing on top of rocks and leaping onto the window sill. Even that was quite the leap, unless you happen to be a Gustclan cat with a knack for leaping. Oakleaf ventured up the rock pile and crouched low. With a high spring, he leaped onto the sill. Inside the house was dark and musty, but daylight filtered through a tattered roof. "Wetpaw?" he hissed into the dimness.

"Oakpaw?" Wetpaw asked, confusion and surprise evident in his voice.

"Wetpaw!" Oakleaf had to steady himself. Wetpaw was alive! His hunch was right! Oh, what would Blackpaw say? "We gotta get you back home," Oakleaf said quickly.

"But... Does Blackpaw really think I"m dead?" Wetpaw asked.

He paused. Odd choice of first question. "Well... I'm not sure if she thinks you're actually dead. I might have been the only one who believed you were still alive. Blackpaw's really sad. She doesn't do anything anymore. It really sad..." Oakleaf said.

"Well, I'll go freak her out! I'll sneak up behind her and say 'hi' and she'll freak and..." Wetpaw paced excitedly. There was suddenly a light burning behind his eyes that hadn't been present in so long.

"Let's go!" Oakleaf said, truly smiling for the first time in weeks. He started to lower the climbing vine down into the room.

"Not so fast..." an ominous voice said. Oakleaf spun around. Treestar put on paw on the rope, snatching it back. The other went flying at Oakleaf, knocking him squarely on the jaw. The warrior tumbled back, landing with a dull thud next to Wetpaw. Treestar turned and hopped down the rocks.

"And he thinks he was so clever in hiding . . ." his voice trailed away. Wetpaw crouched beside his would-be rescuer. Out cold. Wetpaw took a shuddering breath. No way out. The light in his eyes was snuffed out just as quickly as it had come.


	9. Chapter 7: Shock Factor

Chapter 7

_Shock Factor_

Blackpaw sighed again, easily flipping her opponent to the ground. Bright-eyed Stormpaw leaped right to his paws again, eager for another match. Unfortunately, Blackpaw was twice his size and very irritated. The little apprentice ended up on the ground, yet again, those now not-so-bright eyes spinning.

"Very well done, Blackpaw. Stormpaw, go spar with your brother awhile," Jaggedtooth commanded. The apprentice dutifully obeyed, swaying slightly in the effort to run in a straight line. Then he turned to his apprentice.

"Well?" he demanded.

Blackpaw huffed a very melodramatic huff and gave Jaggedtooth a pointed look. Very few people had the courage to do that, but Blackpaw had been with the clan deputy long enough to know he wouldn't actually follow up his threats. "I think you know very well, sir." she said.

Jaggedtooth let out an annoyed breath. "Blackpaw, you can't keep moping around like this. It's been three moons since . . . well, since the war, and you have to pull your head out of the clouds. You are one of the most talented apprentices we have, and we need you to be the leader."  
"Correction: I'm the only apprentice who's been around for more than three moons. Treepaw is a deserter, my brother is missing, Leafpaw is not long away from earning her full name, and all the other apprentices were named not more than a three moons. Who else is there to lead?" Blackpaw growled.

Jaggedtooth was silent for a moment, then spoke, more softly. "It's more than that, Blackpaw. You are one of the most talented apprentices I've ever seen, in all my life as a mentor. If you would just apply yourself, you could be one of the greatest warriors of all time." Blackpaw looked up. Iceclan's deputy was not known for being very friendly or kind. In fact, this was the first time she had ever heard him offer more than a tight-lipped word of praise. "But you have to pull yourself together and stop wishing for things that will never be. You-"

"But they could be!" Blackpaw interrupted. "Every logical part of my mind agrees that everything proves that Wetpaw is dead, but I can't believe it. There is something deep, deep down, something I can't explain, that tells me that Wetpaw is not dead."

"It's called denial." Jaggedtooth inserted.

Blackpaw was on her feet. "No! If it was just me, I would be able to accept that, but it's bigger than me. I just feel that the stars are with me on this one."

"Oh, really, and when did you become a medicine cat?"

"I never said I was! But ever since I was a little kit, I've had this feeling, more like an undeniable _fact_that Wetpaw and I would become warriors together. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I just know we will be made warriors together. End of story." And with that, Blackpaw turned and ran from the practice clearing.

Jaggedtooth stared after her, frustrated at her stupidity. But he was also awed at her fierce tenacity and integrity to her dream. He had truly taught her all he could, both physically and emotionally.

* * *

Oakleaf slowly opened his eyes. He dimly looked around, trying to discern his surroundings. Okay, things he knew: It was dark. It was smelly. His head hurt. And he felt strangely ruffled. Then everything came flooding back, a surge of memories. Treestar, Treepaw, the twoleg place, Wetpaw. Smacked upside the head. Wait, Wetpaw? Oakleaf leaped to his feet. "Wetpaw!" he shouted. Momentary dizziness ensued, but he shook it off.

"Huh?" Wetpaw muttered, from his solitary corner of the twoleg place.

"We need to get out! We can't be stuck here forever," Oakleaf said, taking charge, a natural thing for him.

"Oh, really? Look at my life the past . . . Oh, Silverclan! I can't even say how long I've been in here!" Wetpaw put his head against the wall in a sign of defeat.

Oakleaf gave him a long look. Then, with no words, he stalked over to Wetpaw, and grabbed him by his scruff. Wetpaw being as short as he was, and Oakleaf being as tall as he was, he had a considerable advantage over the younger cat. He dragged the squirming apprentice to the middle of the room.

With sheathed claws, he smacked the side of his face. "Ow!" Wetpaw cried. "What in the world was that for?" Another smack. "Ow!"

Oakleaf looked Wetpaw square on. "WAKE UP!" It wasn't a scream, more of a commanding, deep-throated yell. But it made Wetpaw jerk back.

"There, now that I have your attention, repeat after me." Wetpaw nodded once. "I cannot possibly stay here."

"I cannot possibly stay here." Wetpaw responded dutifully.

"I have a clan I need to get back to, and a sister who needs me."

"I have a clan I need to get back to, and a sister who needs me."  
Oakleaf smiled and relaxed his militant stance. "Good."

"Good." Wetpaw repeated.

Oakleaf gave him a withering look. Well, at least imprisonment hadn't completely destroyed the Wetpaw he knew.

"Okay, now listen up. Your disappearance has shocked the whole clan. Almost everyone has given up hope, and claimed you dead. But Blackpaw refuses to believe it, and so we still haven't had a parting ceremony yet, thank goodness."

"I bet Grasspaw has already taken my nest in the center. I know he's just been waiting for me to move out." Wetpaw joked. But to his surprise, Oakleaf winced back as if physically struck.

"What is it?" Wetpaw asked.

Oakleaf looked down. "When we came back to camp, after the battle with Gustclan . . . all the guards were killed. The kits, queens, and elders were okay, but Treestar came through and killed all our guards."

Wetpaw pulled back a bit. He searched his mind to remember who was on guard duty. Rainstep, the quiet but devout warrior. He was young, and barely had one apprentice. Graymist, the gentle queen beloved by all. Oakleaf's mother. And Grasspaw. The poor thing was barely a kit, only a moon or two before given his apprenticeship.

Treestar. Wetpaw knew that at the heart of this was Treestar. It always was. Treestar ruined everything. And he had to stop him.

Wetpaw felt new confidence flowing through his veins. He could do this. Together, he and Oakleaf, could escape Treestar and Treepaw's odious trap.

"I'm sorry, Oakpaw. Let's get out of here. Now, what's the plan?"

Oakleaf shook his head smiling. He was glad Wetpaw was back. Who knew camp could get so quiet without one cat? "You don't have a plan?" Wetpaw asked, defeated.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean... I have a plan," Oakleaf finished. "Now I can't leap up there, it's too tall," Wetpaw nodded his understanding. "But, if I leap off a platform, then I'll be able to add the necessary couple feet!" Oakleaf exclaimed.

"Yeah, that makes sense, but where are you going to get a platform?" Wetpaw asked, figuring he had found the flaw in Oakleaf's brilliant plan.

Oakleaf smiled a wicked grin.

"Huh? Oh, no. I am not your platform," Wetpaw muttered, backing away from Oakleaf.

"How else will we get out of here?" Oakleaf asked.

"Some other way!" Wetpaw shouted.

Oakleaf flashed Wetpaw his best Bambi eyes and replied, "There is no other way. Please help. This whole plan depends on you." Oakleaf added as a clincher.

"Well... since you put it that way... I guess so," Wetpaw said, obviously flattered.

"Thank you, your awesomeness," Oakleaf added as a last second compliment.

"Well, you are welcome, lowly servant," Wetpaw announced. Oakleaf rolled his eyes in response. Wetpaw crouched down, straightening his back, becoming Oakleaf's 'platform'. Oakleaf then leaped on Wetpaw, drawing a gasp of shock from his friend, and then heaved himself up to the window ledge. Oakleaf's claws scraped the edge of the ledge and then he fell back down to the ground with a thump.

"That didn't work. We'll have to try it again," Oakleaf announced.

"Let's not and say we did!" Wetpaw wheezed. He lay gasping on the floor. "Of if we do it again, you get to be the 'platform'. I quit."

Oakleaf turned to his little friend. "Please? Just one more time?"

"All right..." Wetpaw grumbled. "Once more."

Oakleaf started running, leaped onto Wetpaw, and . . . once agian fell to the ground. "How can this not work?" he muttered.

"Let's stop before you squish me into a pancake," Wetpaw complained. "I feel like a really old cat. You know, one of the elders who always complains that 'their back hurts'."

"You sound like one, too." Oakleaf added. "Okay, this time, I'll be the platform." He took Wetpaw's place below the window.

Wetpaw stepped back, preparing to run. He measured the distance, calculated the best he could, and started to run.

He pounced just before he hit Oakleaf, and leaped of his back. He made sure every muscle gave it's full capacity, giving himself every millimeter he could. Then he was airborne, and approaching the window. Time itself seemed to slow down as his paw got closer and closer, inches, no, fractions closer.

Then his paw hit wood. His claws shot out, gripping for all it was worth. He tried to scrabble forwards, but felt himself sliding backwards. "No!" Wetpaw cried through clenched teeth.  
Oakleaf, sensing his friends distress, leaped as high as he could, and head-butted Wetpaw up a few inches.

That's all he needed. Wetpaw got a grip, and pulled himself onto the sill. Claws out, he stood there for a second, clinging to the wood beneath his feet. "Hey, don't forget me down here, all alone!" Oakleaf called up, smiling in relief and victory.

Wetpaw, grinning like an idiot, tossed down the makeshift rope for Oakleaf. After a few pulls upward, we landed next to Wetpaw.

"We did it, Oakpaw! I can't believe we did it!" Wetpaw cried happily.

"Hey, Wetpaw?"

"Hm?"

Oakleaf smiled. "Call me Oakleaf."

The warrior couldn't help but laugh at the look of mixed shock, envy, and surprise on his face.


End file.
